


transcendence

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Prime Ren has a great cock but is mean in bed, RenBen, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren Spoilers, consensual drunk sex, kylo villain week, one sided Kylux, past Ben/Tai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: Set at the end of Rise of Kylo Ren #4.Ben chooses a different good death. He joins the Finalizer, becomes Kylo Ren as he was meant to be.The Knights of Ren continue their path until they meet Kylo again. In particular: Ren meets Kylo again.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Villain Kylo Week





	transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Raine on Twitter (followtheswallow on here) asked: "PLS someone write an AU where Kylo didn't kill Ren and they meet again randomly and at that time, Kylo is already in love with Hux but Hux doesn't know it yet and Kylo's frustrated and Ren senses it and Kylo/Ren sexytimes ensue PLEASE I BEG YOU"
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Written with these Villain Kylo Week 2020 prompts in mind: Greed; Jedikiller; Strong Hands; KoR; Cold blooded murder.
> 
> Spoilers (but AU'd quickly) for the Rise of Kylo Ren #4.
> 
> Further warnings are in the end notes for the sex scenes because Ren is problematic.

“Here’s your good death.”

Ren dodges, and Tai’s lightsaber sears a bloody gouge across Ren’s chest. Ben raises his own lightsaber and Ren puts a hand out, forces it back with the Force. Ben lands heavily on the dusty stone floor, temporarily winded, his lightsaber rolling away. 

Ren pins him to the floor, stomps down on Ben’s arm so he drops Tai’s lightsaber. Ben screams as the bone snaps.

“I am  _ not  _ your good death. This is  _ not  _ how this ends.” 

It’s over. Everything is gone. Tai’s dead, Luke’s dead, the Temple is gone. Ben might as well be gone too. He’s not a Jedi. He’s not worthy of being a Knight of Ren. He’s nothing.

Ren reaches his hand out.

“You have a choice here, kid. Take my hand, or walk away. Take the bodies of your friends, go drink yourself blind in a cantina, become a smuggler or whatever, or join us. It’s your choice.”

Ben struggles to sit up, sobs when his broken arm is jostled by the movement.

“I want to join you. I have nothing left.”

Ren grins, hauls Ben up. 

“I will stop you both!” 

Voe has picked up Ren’s lightsaber and is running towards Ben. Ben stretches his hand out, and with an audible crunch Voe’s neck breaks. It was a bad death for Tai, but perhaps was a good one for Voe. She crumples to the ground, and Ben steps over her body, picks up Ren’s lightsaber and passes it to him.

Ren looks amused. “Let’s go, Jedikiller.” 

\--

Ben has nothing left, except the Knights. Except Ren.

And Ben’s own power. 

He bleeds his kyber crystal, pours his rage and anger and loneliness into it. He thinks of Luke treating him like he was just another student, instead of the heir apparent to Anakin Skywalker, to Lord Vader himself. He’d proven himself better, stronger, more powerful again and again. Luke had wasted his own power.

He thinks of Uncle Lando and Uncle Chewie. They’d not called in months. They’d forgotten him.

He thinks of his father. Thinks of being lifted by Han as a child and spun around, pretending he was an X Wing. He thinks of the disappointment in his eyes when Ben laughed at his suggestion to join the family business, to fly the Falcon alongside him.

He thinks of his mother, working hard to care and save every other child but not giving all her time to Ben. He hates her compassion, her loyalty and strength. What good are these virtues without power?

Finally, he thinks of Tai, kisses snuck down by the river, of first times and soft times and giggles and having Tai braid his hair by firelight, strong fingers in his hair. He thinks of Tai’s crumpled body, that spark snuffed out forever.

The ship shakes but it’s done. The crystal is blood red.

Reborn.

\--

When he ignites his new lightsaber for the other Knights he’s surprised that he’s not nervous. But now he’s Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren doesn’t become nervous. He’s strong, inside and out.

They seem impressed, pass him drinks and they clink their cups together. He’s one of them now.

Kylo lets Ren take him to bed that night. That’s what his life is now: choosing what  _ Kylo  _ wants. Kylo wants...Kylo wants to be wanted. He’s been attracted to Ren for a long time, and after a few drinks, it seems so  _ easy  _ to say yes and let Ren press him down into his dirty sheets.

He’s put on his back, legs spread wide while Ren fingers him slowly, maddeningly slowly.

“I’m not gonna break.” Kylo slurs out.

“I didn’t know if this was your first time, kid.”

“I’m not a virgin. Fucked-” He gasps. “Tai fucked me.”

“Ah.”

Ren’s not as gentle now, thick fingers pumping and Kylo sighs with pleasure as they graze his prostate.

“You like that?”

Kylo groans, and Ren pumps his fingers until Kylo’s gasping, hands gripping the sheets.

“What a  _ slut  _ you are, Ben. Moaning for my fingers.”

“It’s  _ Kylo  _ now.”

“It’s Ben while you’re on my fingers, while you’re a needy  _ bitch  _ in heat like this. Kylo would take what he wants. Ben begs for it. So beg, kid.”

“I’m not going to beg.”

Ren adds another finger, keeps up the rhythm, pressure unrelenting. The stretch burns slightly, but it’s a good feeling, keeps the edge off the pleasure.

“I’m not going to beg.” Kylo repeats. 

Ren grins. “I believe you.”

He slowly pulls his fingers out, almost to the point of removing them from Kylo’s body and Kylo clamps down with his muscles, tries to keep them in. 

“Beg me, Ben.”

Kylo shakes his head.

Ren shoves them back in suddenly, fucks them in roughly four times and Kylo thrashes in the sheets from the sudden pleasure.

Ren pulls out again and Kylo groans.

“All you have to do is beg. One little please and I’ll get you off. Hells, I’ll even suck you off if you ask nicely enough.”

Kylo shakes his head again. He’s confident if he spoke out loud- he’d beg.

Ren pumps his fingers in and out slowly, thumb pushing Kylo’s perineum in the same rhythm.

Kylo whimpers. 

“Imagine what sort of noises you’ll make when you’re on my cock. I’ve wanted to get my cock wet with you since I met that scared little Jedi wannabe all those years ago. I wanted to bury myself to the balls and make you cry, make you scream my name out.”

Kylo whimpers again and Ren’s still going slowly: in-out, in-out. 

Kylo can still feel the stretch but Ren’s only lightly grazing Kylo’s prostate on the upthrust now, not the pressure that Kylo needs to come but enough to drive him crazy.

“Ren...please.”

Ren stops and Kylo wriggles on his fingers, trying to get any friction.

“What was that?”

“Ren,  _ please _ .”

Ren grins then, withdraws his fingers, wipes them on his sheets. 

He pulls Kylo down the bed towards him, strong hands lifting Kylo up until Ren’s feeding his cock into Kylo’s waiting hole and then he’s slamming Kylo down, making him take every inch of him. Kylo feels like he’s being speared, being split. It’s too much.

Kylo makes a noise he can’t even classify. A moan. A cut-off scream. A gurgle.

Ren holds his hips tight enough to bruise, works Kylo’s body up and down on his cock, like he’s nothing but a toy, something to masturbate with. 

Kylo comes, untouched, spurting between their bodies.

Ren scoops the cum up, pushes it into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo suckles his fingers, and Ren fucks his mouth with them. Kylo gags slightly on them but that makes Ren push harder, until Kylo’s eyes are watering. 

“Whore.” Ren says fondly. 

He flips Kylo over, pulls him onto his knees and hands, pushes back in. He doesn’t bother to try to keep his weight off Kylo’s body, and Kylo ends up with his face pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air while Ren uses Kylo’s hole for his own pleasure. 

Everything feels so good, the pleasure tinged with pain from the stretch and the overstimulation on his prostate and Kylo’s finding it hard to breathe with his face smushed against the bed. 

There’s pressure on his throat and Kylo would scrabble to relieve it but his hands are trapped under his body. He blacks out to the sound of Ren’s laughter.

When he comes around Ren’s still buried inside him, fucking him. 

“Back with me, kid?”

Kylo can’t form words, he doesn’t know how long he’s been unconscious, but he groans out some nonsense into the sheets. 

Tai never fucked him like this. Tai was fumbled kisses, the sweetest flush on his face as Kylo slowly took him into his body. It was whispered thanks and careful thrusts. 

Ren’s wrecking his body, Kylo feels like he’s burning up from the inside. It’s almost painful now, the constant pressure against his prostate, the burn and stretch as the lube has worn off.

“I’m gonna come kid, but I wanna splatter your pretty face.”

Ren withdraws, flips Kylo over as if he weighed nothing, then jerks his cock twice before coming all over Kylo’s face.

The cum is hot against Kylo’s face and he didn’t have time to close his mouth and it’s on his lips and in his hair. He splutters and Ren hums in satisfaction at his handiwork.

Ren slaps him on the thigh, gets off the bed.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Be gone when I come back.”

\--

_ Five years later: _

General Hux is staring at the gang that stand before him. He looks between them, then down at the previous spotless floor. There’s silt and sand spilt across the gleaming surface. The trail of filth extends to the doorway they entered the bridge through.

“Can someone please explain to me why Lord Ren’s guests have wandered onto MY bridge?” his voice raises at the end and the bridge crew scurry nervously below him, checking battle stations, hoping he doesn’t directly address one of them.

“I was leading them to the hologram chamber. Supreme Leader Snoke is going to address us.” Kylo speaks up from behind him.

Hux turns and sniffs. “I suppose that makes sense, it’s the quickest route. Nevertheless, they should not be on the bridge. Use the auxiliary corridors. And someone get mouse droids in here,  _ now _ .”

Kylo starts to lead the group away. 

“And Ren?” Hux calls out. 

Two masked heads turn towards him. Hux’s brow wrinkles slightly in confusion but he continues. “Do  _ not  _ damage my ship. If the Supreme Leader gives you bad news, you behave.” He raises a finger. “All of you.”

The door behind them closes.

“Who’s that guy?” Ushar asks. 

“General Hux. This is his ship. Snoke says we’re co-commanders.” Kylo replies.

Ren hums. “And what do you think about that? Sharing a ship?”

“It doesn’t matter. Snoke’s been training me. We’ve got plans in place. We’re going to change the galaxy together.”

“ _ Together _ , eh?” 

\--

It’s a simple mission, the Knights are to retrieve a certain type of amplifier to increase dark energy transmission. Kylo will bring it back to Starkiller Base, where Hux will install it where required. It’s the final piece needed for the super weapon, but until now has eluded the First Order, hence the need for the Knights and Kylo. 

The people of Gela Base fight until their last breaths. It’s still a bloodbath, but the people have sticks and knives. They’re craftsmen, not fighters. They never stood a chance. Kylo kills six before Cardo can get off a first shot from his arm cannon. 

It’s liberating to be set free like this, to slaughter. Most missions with the First Order involved capturing targets for interrogation, or dealing with high level targets that Stormtroopers couldn’t take out. 

These poor craftsmen are fodder for their weapons, and Kylo’s blood sings as he kills. Vicrul sends out a wave of terror through the Force and the people scream and panic. 

It’s more  _ fun  _ when they run. 

When no more people come to fight they move to the inner chamber where the amplifier is rumoured to be.

There’s someone with it. 

She’s tiny, a swirl of curled black hair tied atop of her head, dark skin with yellow swirls painted across her cheeks. 

“You’re not taking this.”

Ren laughs, ignites his lightsaber. “We are.”

She shakes her head. “You’re  _ not _ .”

Even through his helmet Kylo can smell a warm scent: like fabric that’s been dried outside. Sunshine.

Kuruk raises his rifle and she flicks a hand out, and the rifle smashes into a thousand pieces against the wall. 

Oh. She’s Force sensitive. 

She throws Ren across the room, knocks the other Knights back against the walls, pins them there. 

Kylo shakes it off, steps forward. It’s like walking against the wind, difficult: but not impossible.

She bares her teeth at him. “NO.”

She pushes back, but he steps forward once more.

Ren gets up, rushes her and she tosses him again. 

Kylo gets another step closer. 

The other Knights are still pinned, but it’s taking all her power to keep them there, this close Kylo can see a little vein jumping in her forehead, the whites of her eyes as she struggles.

He ignites his saber.He’s within killing distance. She glares up at him.

“I know why you need this amplifier. It’s for a weapon.”

Kylo grins, presses the lightsaber closer. She flinches, the spitting plasma is burning her skin. 

“Yes. The biggest weapon ever.”

“You’re a  _ bastard _ . You’ll burn for this.”

Kylo grins wider. “Perhaps. But there’ll be billions dead before that. Including you.”

He pushes the lightsaber through her chest and she dies instantly. Kylo finds it’s sometimes anticlimactic to kill someone like that. He’s jealous of Trudgen’s vibrocleaver, how he can watch his enemies bleed out slowly. 

Kylo wants blood today. The Dark is greedy, it needs to be fed. 

He turns to the Knights and Ren.

“The First Order is currently quashing an uprising on Lous. Shall we join them?”

The Knights look to Ren. He nods. “Let’s go, boys.”

\--

Lous is mostly under control when they arrive, but the Stormtroopers seem glad to see them, step back into neat formations to allow the Knights to rush through, gleefully whooping and shouting as they cut down the rebelling citizens. 

These ones are farmers. Not that it matters to a blade, they all bleed the same- but it’s always fun to try to fight a pitchfork. 

The Knights and Kylo fight side by side, plowing through the crowd. Kylo’s splattered with their blood, and soon the crowd are terrified, try to run. 

The Dark screams inside him, asks for  _ more more more _ and Kylo obeys happily, gives into the need. 

He’s almost vibrating when they finally stop, bodies strewn around, blood dripping off his clothing and skin. The air smells of ozone and iron and Kylo licks his lips, tastes the meat-tang of his kills and laughs.

The Stormtroopers are tightly packed together, as if that would somehow save them if the Knights turned on them.

They’ve got other places to be.

\--

The cantina they’ve landed outside is more of a dive than he remembers them typically visiting, but it’s been years since he’s drank with the Knights.

Hux messages the Night Buzzard, a quick hologram call to ensure they got the amplifier and then to congratulate them on their work on Lous. Kylo answers and can feel Ren’s eyes on him for the duration of the call.

Now here in the cantina Ren’s taken his helmet off and Kylo can still feel his eyes on him. Ren’s face is more deeply lined, hair braids in a different configuration than before but Kylo would know those eyes anywhere, recognise those smirking lips as Ren takes a seat at the bar.

“So back to this Hux guy. You’re co-commanders? You learnt to share things, Ben?”

Kylo snatches his own helmet off, so he can scowl at Ren. “It’s not like that. It’s merely for the good of the First Order, and by extension the power of Supreme Leader Snoke. The Finalizer is the flagship in the Order.” 

Ren sips his drink slowly, raises one eyebrow. Kylo hates that look, it means Ren’s got something to say, but is waiting for maximum impact. Dramatic fucker.

Kylo picks up his own drink, knocks it back. It burns all the way down, he coughs afterwards. He’s gotten soft, used to the fine brandies and wine of the First Order, not this rotgut that was probably made in the basement of this cantina. He raises a hand for another, knocks that back too. A third cup goes down easier.

Ren’s finished his drink, puts the cup down, spins it idly between his strong hands on the smooth surface of the bar.

_ Here it comes  _ Kylo thinks. 

“I think you have feelings for Hux.”

Kylo’s glad he’s swallowed his drink, because he’d have choked.

“Hux? No.”

Ren laughs, a deep belly laugh that makes his whole body shake.

“I know I’m not as powerful in the Shadow as you, but give me credit, kid, I could feel the lust coming off you. And worse,  _ love _ .”

Kylo forces a laugh out. “We work together closely. It’s not like that. He doesn’t have those feelings.”

“I guessed that. But you do.”

Kylo orders another drink. Ren sits back, leans against the bar and waits. Kylo’s not going to give him the satisfaction of an answer. 

There had been a time where Kylo was desperate for Ren’s approval. He’s not that man anymore. He’s above him. He’s Snoke’s right hand. Ren’s still conducting prison breaks for a handful of credits and the joy of mayhem. Snoke has a plan and Kylo and Hux are in the center of it. 

Kylo’s not sure how his feelings for Hux began. He only knows that one day Snoke punished Hux and Kylo wanted to scream at him to stop. That his heart ached when Hux stumbled to his feet. 

Ren finally fills the silence. 

“You can’t deny it. You’re thinking about him right now. You love him. I guess my question is: why? He’s a skinny little twink with too much hair gel and a stick up his ass.”

“Hux’s engineered the biggest weapon the galaxy has ever seen, he’s led battles on a dozen worlds. He’s untouchable. A conquerer.” 

Ren doesn’t look convinced.

“But he’s never touched you. Never given you a second glance. You’re a nuisance to him. Another figurehead he has to bow before. You know he’s biding his time until he can eliminate you.”

“That’s not true.”

“I could taste his ambition. But not his lust. He doesn’t even want you, not even for a fuck. You’re nothing to him but a barrier for his ambition.”

Kylo reaches out with the Force, grips Ren’s throat tightly. 

“Shut up!”

Kylo’s so angry he’s trembling. He could kill Ren right now, the other Knights would bow to him. He would go back to Hux as the Master of the Knights of Ren. 

“He won’t care. He doesn’t care.” Ren chokes out, face slightly purpling as he sucks in gasps of air.

Kylo drops him. 

“And you do?” he challenges Ren.

Ren smirks up at him, gets to his feet.

“I’ve always been direct with you. I’m a murderer, but I’m an honest man. I wanted your power. I wanted your body. Still do.”

Kylo’s only had four drinks. He knows he shouldn’t do this, but he digs his fingers into Ren’s hair, pulls him into a kiss. 

Ren’s bedroom on the Night Buzzard hasn’t changed and the sheets still smell the same when Kylo climbs onto the bed, shedding his layers as he goes. Ren lives in the past. Kylo sees the future. 

Ren pins Kylo’s wrists to the mattress, drops his weight onto Kylo’s body and Kylo grunts. He’s not the skinny Jedi who left, who ran laps everyday to get out of his head. He lifts weights now, works out alongside the Stormtroopers. Snoke says a strong body helps a strong mind. But Ren is still taller, broader, heavier. 

“Have you even had anyone since me?” Ren laughs low. “Has anyone  _ had  _ you since me?”

Kylo flushes, shakes his head. This is a mistake. He should leave.

Then Ren bites down on the join between his neck and shoulder, soothes it with his tongue, hips nudging against Kylo’s. Kylo groans, pushes up against the pressure. Maybe it’s not that much of a mistake.

Ren opens him up clinically and quickly, then pushes him back down onto his back, hoists his legs up. Kylo tries to vocalise ‘wait’ but Ren’s lining himself up and fucking into Kylo before he can ask him to go slowly. It hurts and he digs his fingers into the muscle of Ren’s back. 

Ren doesn’t move but he’s smiling in a way that only ever leads to misery and death for his enemies. 

“Let’s talk about Hux, Ben.”

This  _ was  _ a mistake. Fuck. Kylo tries to move away, but Ren holds him in place. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but it fascinates me. Snoke’s most powerful student and you want to be this general’s kept boy? Why?”

“I’m not discussing this.”

Ren thrusts slowly and Kylo moans. It’d been years since he’d been fucked by anything but a toy in the quiet of his own bedroom. 

“Do you think Hux’d fuck you like I could? Skinny little twink like that, he’d probably roll over and bite the pillow. You need this, need a big cock to ride.”

Kylo shakes his head even as he moans as Ren thrusts particularly deeply.

“Liar. You need to  _ feel  _ it the next day don’t you. You’re still that little slut I picked up all those years ago. The same needy whore.”

“Shut up.”

“Worse than a whore. You give up your hole for free. Whores have business skills. You just need to get fucked like an animal. Tell me about Hux.”

“No.”

Ren stops moving. Kylo groans in frustration.

“He likes Tarine tea. He has a cat.”

“Does he fuck men?”

“I don’t know.”

“Haven’t you read his mind? Or at the least, sense his emotions the way I can?”

“...I don’t want to hurt him.”

Ren laughs loudly at that and Kylo looks away, embarrassed. 

“You don’t want to… oh my stars, you’ve got it bad. For tonight though, you’ve got me. And I’m gonna wreck you the way I used to. I’m gonna fill you up and send you back to your precious general. Maybe he’ll see that you’re a slut, and take a turn while you’re open and wet. It’s what you’re good for. Killing and fucking.”

“Shut up and fuck me then.”

Ren smiles down at him. “Wanna close your eyes and pretend it’s him? I can do a passable Imperial accent. Listen:  _ ‘Oh Kylo, my ventral cannon is so hot. Please touch it.’ _ ”

Kylo’s had enough, he pushes with the Force and shoves Ren back until he lands heavily on the floor. Kylo pushes his cock into Ren’s mouth and Ren’s smirking around it, takes it without any issue and he’s then swallowing around Kylo’s cockhead, tight and hot and Kylo’s coming down his throat with a shout. 

Ren spits into a discarded mug as Kylo picks his clothing off the floor. “That was perfect. You took what you wanted. That’s the way of the Ren, I’m glad you remember after all these years. You should go to your ship, tell the general you want him.”

Kylo pauses in getting dressed. “I can’t.”

Ren looks disappointed. “If your feelings are real, then you’re gonna be hurt and lonely for a long time. You’re going to ache and cry and he’ll never know. I feel sorry for you.”

Kylo pulls his cowl over his head. “I guess I’ll be alone then. Like you.”

Ren tilts his head. “Touché, kid.”

Kylo doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> All sex is consensual, but dubious due to the fact Kylo is drunk when it starts. He did want to have sex with Ren prior to drinking. 
> 
> Ren discusses wanting to fuck Ben years ago (first meeting when he was with Luke- RoKR issue 2) when he was presumably underage. 
> 
> Ren calls Kylo some slurs (slut, whore).
> 
> Ren makes Kylo eat cum, and chokes him slightly with his fingers (neither act negotiated)
> 
> Ren doesn’t check in once with Kylo if what he’s doing is okay.
> 
> Kylo passes out (from Ren choking him) while having sex, but Ren keeps fucking him while unconscious.
> 
> When they meet again Ren assumes Kylo’s bottoming, doesn’t give him time to adjust or say no. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @spiteandmalice


End file.
